Resident gate
by chris ze madMan
Summary: suite de


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Si vous voulez savoir à qui ils sont,   
zavez qu'a refaire une recherche sur le net parce que j'ai toujours pas envie de bosser.   
  
Résumé : Les dirigeants de la sociétés Umbrella ont réussi à s'emparer de la porte des étoiles et se servent des   
peuples d'une petite planète comme sujet d'expérience. Gabe demande l'aide de SG1.   
Ceci est la suite de ma fanfic " Le Goa'uld Vampire des Terres du Milieu "    
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est encore un pur délire de ma part. C'est toujours pas la peine de m'envoyer de mails   
incendiaires, je les lirai pas non plus cette fois ! Na ! Mais je lirai les autres par contre. Comment ferais-je me   
redemanderez-vous ? You know, the Force is still strong with me. Chris-redfield@caramail.com   
  


Resident Gate

  
Le général hammond mangeait tranquillement sa troisième pizza de la journée lorsque que le téléphone sonna. Il   
abandonna tristement la part qu'il tenait à la main et porta le combiné à son oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, le garde   
de la porte tendit le téléphone aux personnes qui se tenait devant lui. L'un d'eux s'avança et entama une longue   
discussion avec le dirigeant de la base. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, les hurlements de colère du général continuèrent à   
résonner sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Les quatre membres de l'Agence se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur   
sans quitter le sol des yeux.   
Le colonel O'Neill se précipita vers le bureau de son supérieur, l'arme au poing. Il défonça la porte mais ne   
trouva aucun intrus dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du général, il put y lire la colère mais aussi la   
résignation. Alors le colonel poussa un cri d'animal blessé.   
Jack Noooon !   
Hamond Et si !   
Jack Pas lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?   
Hamond Lorsque vous étiez sur le monde Terre du Milieu, une milice armée s'est emparée de la porte de   
l'Agence. Il voudrait la récupérer mais ils n'ont aucune piste.   
Jack Bon ! Je vais chercher tout le monde.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, SG1 et les membres de l'agence étaient réunis dans la salle de briefing. Le général   
fit signe au major Carter de prendre la parole.   
Sam Comme vous le savez tous, la porte des étoiles émet des vibrations mesurables lors de son utilisation.   
C'est ce phénomène qui permit à l'équipe de retrouvé la seconde porte en antarctique. Durant les deux derniers   
jours, les détecteurs ont enregistré plusieurs utilisation de la stargate. Après triangulation du signal, nous sommes   
en mesure de situé le site à trois centimètres et demi près. La Stargate manquante se trouvent donc …   
Un bruit familier l'interrompit en plein speech. Elle poussa un soupir résigné avant de se retourner. Toutes les   
personnes présentes dans la salle de briefing étaient affalées sur la table. Carter réveilla tout le monde puis,   
saisissant un gros feutre rouge sur la table, elle se dirigea vers la mappemonde accrochée au mur et traça une   
croix rouge en plein milieu du continent Antarctique.   
Jack Qui est le con qui a remis la porte au freezer ?   
Hamond Mettez vos moufles ! Vous partez tout de suite.   
  
  
La tête du zombie explosa et il s'effondra. Chris Redfield jaillit du couloir, son fusil à pompe à la main. Il   
descendit vivement les marches et se retrouva dans un grand hall. Il contourna alors l'escalier et tomba   
finalement sur sa sœur. Claire était attachée au mur par un réseau de filaments gluants. Elle était inconsciente.   
Chris, pressé de la délivrer leva son fusil à pompe. Claire ouvrit alors de grands yeux et remua frénétiquement sa   
tête de gauche à droite.   
Claire Avec le couteau. Avec le couteau.   
Chris Si on peut même plus s'amuser.   
Lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva enfin totalement libre, un rire dément jaillit au-dessus d'eux. Chris fut le   
premier à reconnaître la silhouette.   
Chris Alexia !   
Claire C'est pas un travelo ?   
Alexia I am Alexia Ashford !   
Les deux jeunes héros se tournèrent vers le narrateur   
Claire ben elle parle pas français ?   
Narrateur Elle a tué la fille qui devait la doubler.   
Chris et Claire (avec un air de totale compréhension) Aaaaaaah !   
Alexia I'll kill you for what You've done to my brother. You will pay …   
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, un bombardier B2 traversa alors le plafond en la bousculant   
un peu et elle alla se fracasser contre le mur. Lorsque le nuage de poussière retomba, la porte avant de l'avion   
s'ouvrit. Un militaire en sorti. Il examina les alentours avant de se retourner vers l'avion.   
Jack Je vous avais dit qu'on volait trop bas major.   
Une jeune femme blonde sortie à son tour de la carcasse du bombardier, suivit de six autres militaires.   
Sam C'est pas ma faute. J'ai éternué.   
Lian Merci d'avoir voyagé sur la compagnie US Air Force.   
Daniel, qui avait commencé à explorer les alentours, se demandait quel genre de civilisation étrange pouvait bien   
vivre ici. Il se rappela alors qu'il se trouvait sur Terre et se tapa la tête sur le mur de dépit. Lorsqu'il releva les   
yeux, une jeune fille le regardait avec un drôle de regard.   
Claire Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?   
Chris (pointant le canon de son lance-roquettes vers le visage de l'égyptologue) Vous faites partie d'Umbrella ?   
Daniel (pas rassuré) Jaaaaaaaaack !   
Après quelques minutes de parlementation et un apéro au bistro du coin, Chris consenti enfin à baisser son arme.   
Chacun expliqua alors les raisons qui l'amenaient dans le complexe du consortium pharmaceutique Umbrella.   
Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de parler, Claire eut soudain l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Elle était   
encore plongée dans ses pensée quand un grincement de porte la fit sursauter. Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes en   
direction d'un jeune homme qui les regarda étonné. Claire compris soudain ce qui la travaillait.   
Claire Steve ! T'es vivant.   
Steve Euh … C'est qui tout ce monde ?   
Tout le monde recommença donc son explication pour le retardataire. Steve ne réagit que lorsque Gabe parla   
d'un anneau en métal à forte valeur sentimentale.   
Steve J'ai vu un truc comme vous avez dit dans la salle où j'étais enfermé.   
Ils suivirent tous le jeune homme jusque dans une longue salle remplie de marchandises. La mention toxique   
apparaissait sur la plupart des boites. Gabe s'approcha du Stargate et le sera très fort dans ses bras. Sam posa   
quelques question très technique à Claire qui ne s'endormi pas. Quand elle compris ce que contenait les   
contenaires devant eux, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.   
Sam Mon colonel. Je crois qu'il se servait de la porte pour mener leurs expériences sur une autre planète.   
Jack Maintenant ils sont bloqués là-bas. On rentre major.   
Daniel Mais on devrait pas aller sauver les indigènes ?   
Jack On a pas les coordonnées de leur monde. On emballe la porte et on se casse.   
Claire J'ai trouvé une disquette dans la salle de cryogénisation. Il y a sept symboles dessinés dessus. J'ai essayé   
de la lire mais c'est crypter.   
Sam Faîtes voir … Ce sont des coordonnées. Nous savons où ils sont parti.   
Lian Nous devons les arrêter.   
Daniel Il faut empêcher le meurtre des innocents de cette galaxie.   
Teresa et Chris On va casser du zombie.   
Teresa et Chris se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux et se mirent à sourire.   
Teal'c je suis d'accord avec eux, O'Neill. Nous devons aider ce peuple à combattre les faux dieu et les   
consortiums pharmaceutiques psychopathes.   
Gabe Du moment que je récupère ma porte après …   
Jack Et merde ! J'appelle le général.   
  
  
Hunk se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi durant son tour de garde. Si son chef apprenait ça, il allait se faire   
tuer ou pire. Il scruta l'obscurité à la recherche du bruit qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Le bruit se répéta juste   
derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la septième loupiotte rouge s'allumer. Le flot bleu du vortex   
s'élança hors de l'anneau, éclairant les moindres recoins de la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa, une   
silhouette en sorti.   
Jack plissa le nez dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans la salle et il se demandait bien   
ce qui pouvait dégager une puanteur pareil. Baissant les yeux, il avisa une paire de rangers encore fumante juste   
devant lui. Sam traversa l'anneau à son tour et fut surprise de voir son colonel essayer une nouvelle paire de   
bottes qui lui allait fort bien d'ailleurs. Le vortex se referma finalement et ils se répartirent en cinq groupes :   
- Jack et Sam seraient le groupe Alpha,   
- Teresa et Chris le groupe Bravo,   
- Claire et Steve le groupe Charlie,   
- Gabe et Lian le groupe Delta,   
- Teal'c, Lawrence et Daniel le groupe Tango.   
Les groupes alpha, bravo, charlie et Delta sortirent de la salle et se séparèrent afin d'explorer le complexe. Le   
fait que chacun de ses groupes soit constitué d'un homme et d'une femme était bien sur totalement fortuit.   
Pendant ce temps, le groupe tango s'installa tranquillement près du Stargate et commença à pique-niquer. Il ne   
remarquèrent pas la caméra qui était fixé sur eux.   
  
  
Albert Wesker fixait son écran, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ainsi donc, les STARS l'avaient suivi jusqu'à   
l'autre bout de l'univers. Il ne connaissait pas leur compagnon de route mais cela ne changeait rien à ses plans.   
Wesker Je vous tueraient … tous ! Vous allez mourir !   
Son rire démoniaque résonna dans tous les couloirs du complexe souterrains. Lorsque enfin il se calma, il appuya   
sur un gros bouton rouge sur lequel il était écrit : Ne pas appuyer. Aussitôt, toutes les cages du laboratoire   
s'ouvrirent et les créatures qui y étaient enfermé depuis plusieurs jours se jetèrent sur leurs tortionnaires.   
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de petit-déjeuner, ils se répandirent dans le complexe.   
Wesker Nous allons voir si vous réussissez à vous en sortir cette fois.   
Son rire démoniaque résonna à nouveau dans tous les couloirs.   
Teal'c La ferme, bordel ! Je voudrais bien manger tranquille.   
Le rire s'arrêta immédiatement. A la place, des sanglots se firent entendre tandis que Wesker courait vers sa   
chambre en pleurant.   
  
  
Teresa et Chris se déplaçaient furtivement dans le couloir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une silhouette devant eux. Ils   
levèrent leur arme et tirèrent. Le zombie s'écroula, une balle dans chaque œil. Les deux jeunes gens se   
félicitèrent l'un l'autre et reprirent leur chemin. Après avoir trucidé une trentaine de mort-vivant, ils tombèrent   
sur un Hunter. Le gros singe mutant était tranquillement assis à une table. Il se découpa une nouvelle tranche de   
scientifique et l'avala gloutonnement. Puis il s'essuya la bouche, plia sa serviette et la posa près de son assiette.   
Poussant un cri strident, il se jeta sur nos deux héros mais fut fauché en plein vol par le mp5 de Teresa. Il essaya   
de se relever mais Chris posa son pied sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger. La pauvre créature vit le canon   
du magnum s'approcher lentement de sa tête. Elle n'entendit jamais la détonation.   
Chris se releva et se mit à gueuler comme un sourd.   
Chris Merde ! Ma veste toute neuve. Y a plein de sang dessus maintenant. C'est dégueulasse !   
Il finissait de retirer sa chemise lorsque Teresa, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, se jeta sur lui et lui arracha   
son pantalon. Bien … hum … Nous reviendrons sur eux un peu plus tard voulez-vous.   
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Claire et Steve avançait prudemment dans un couloir. Ils avaient bien rencontré quelques   
zombies sur leur chemin mais rien de bien grave jusqu'à maintenant. Mais depuis quelques minutes maintenant,   
Claire avait l'impression que quelqu'un les épiait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte, la sensation de   
gêne s'accentua. Elle serra plus fort son Beretta et ouvrit la porte.   
Elle reconnut tout de suite le rire dément qui les accueillit dans la nouvelle pièce. Derrière elle, une grille   
coulissa sur la porte, empêchant toute fuite. Steve se mit à paniquer et Claire fut forcer de l'assommer.   
Claire Je suis forcée de t'assommer !   
Steve Aie   
Alexia apparu alors en haut des escaliers. Elle portait la même robe que le jour précédant mais son physique   
avait quelque peu changé. Sa rencontre avec le bombardier B2 avait laisser quelques séquelles. Elle avait un joli   
tatouage de l'US Air Force sur le bras et le train d'atterrissage de l'avion était maintenant partit intégrante de sa   
tête. Curieusement, elle ne semblait pas gênée par cette protubérance. Son bras droit s'enflamma mais elle ne   
s'en souciait guère. Elle commença à descendre les marches tandis que tout son corps se transformait sous   
l'action du feu. Elle arriva en fin à la hauteur de claire et sourit de toutes ses dents.   
Alexia You're dead !   
Claire Putain ! T'as une haleine de chacal !   
Steve, qui s'était réveillé, saisit un extincteur tout proche et l'utilisa sur la créature qui fut autrefois Alexia.   
Alexia What the fuck … ?!?   
On entendit un bruit sourd lorsque l'extincteur vint s'écraser sur le crane de la pauvre créature. Steve, content de   
son effet, frappa encore et encore la forme sanguinolente sur le sol. Lorsqu'il décida que cela suffisait, une demi   
heure avait déjà passé. Il lâcha son arme improvisée et se retourna vers Claire. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air   
extasié. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui et lui arracha tous ses vêtements. Bien … hum …Décidément.   
  
  
Gabe et Lian montèrent lentement les escaliers. Gabe suivait la jeune femme et surveillait son derrière … ses   
arrières. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se déplaçait juste au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il ressentit la présence, il   
était trop tard. Le Licker se laissa tomber au sol et darda sa langue super-hyper-méga-giga-etc… longue et   
entoura le cou de sa proie. Lian, qui n'avait pas vu la situation, continuait à avancer tandis que la silhouette de   
son coéquipier faisait des gestes frénétiques pour attirer son attention. Finalement, Gabe se rappela le semi-   
automatique qu'il avait à la main et tira un chargeur complet sur la créature qui le lâcha précipitamment.   
Licker Non mais ça va pas non ! Une peau toute neuve. J'arriverais jamais à la ravoir.   
Des bruit de pas retentirent tandis que Lian s'élançait vers le Licker. Elle porta la main à sa ceinture et poussa un   
cri qui glaça le sang de son adversaire.   
Lian Kyaaaaaaaaaai   
Licker C'est qui cette malade ?   
Lian Il ne peut en rester QU'UN !   
La lame du katana brilla un faible instant dans sa main avant de rejoindre son fourreau. La main toujours sur la   
garde de son sabre, Lian se détourna de son adversaire. Derrière elle, la tête du Licker glissa au sol. Le reste du   
corps parti à sa recherche en tâtonnant sur le sol. Gabe regarda sa coéquipière avec un nouveau regard.   
Gabe Tu … Tu m'as sauvé la vie.   
Il se jeta alors sur elle pour lui arracher ses vêtements (Et c'est reparti !). Il était toujours en l'air lorsqu'il   
rencontra la paume de la main de sa partenaire (Ah tiens, non !). Sous la force de l'impact, il fut projeter   
plusieurs mètres en arrières. Le Licker qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce et se   
rétama la gueule dans les escaliers. Gabe se releva la tête en sang. Il se précipita vers les escaliers avec un pauvre   
sourire sur les lèvres.   
Gabe Désolé. C'est pas ma faute.   
Licker Ouch !   
Gabe (se retournant vers Lian, les yeux plein de larmes) Pourquoi ?   
Lian C'est une fanfic tout public là. Sale pervers.   
Narrateur Comment elle t'as fracasse. Arf arf arf.   
Gabe Oh ! Hey ! C'est bon, hein !   
Licker Help !   
Ils reprirent leur chemin en oubliant pas de vérifier le plafond cette fois.   
  
  
Jack et Sam arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de surveillance. La scientifique posa ses fesses (fort jolies   
d'ailleurs) devant l'ordinateur et commença à farfouiller dans les dossiers. Son regard s'éclaira quelques   
secondes plus tard.   
Sam J'ai trouvé la carte du complexe. J'ai plus qu'à l'imprimer.   
Jack Waaaah ! Ils ont les moyens ici. Vous avez vu leur imprimante. C'est une Lexmark® !   
Sam Je sais. J'ai la même chez moi.   
Lecteur …   
Jack (se tournant vers le narrateur) Personne va comprendre là ! Faut leur expliquer que c'est une private joke !   
Narrateur C'est une private joke !   
Jack Waaaah ! Quel talent !   
Narrateur Oh ! La ferme !   
Sam Dites ! On peut continuer ?   
Chirac Mangez des pommes !   
Jack Qu'est ce qu'il fout la lui ? Dis ! Tu te sens bien Narrateur ?   
Narrateur …   
Jack Narrateur ?!?   
Sam Il est parti ?   
Jack J'ai l'impression. Ca te dirais pas qu'on aille dans la chambre à côté ?   
Sam se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle se jeta sur son supérieur et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'est à ce   
moment que le narrateur sorti des toilettes.   
Narrateur Aaaaaargh ! Stop ! Pas de romance entre vous deux. Jamais ! Sinon je vais me faire lapider par mes   
lecteurs.   
Jack et Sam C'est pô juste !   
Ils quittèrent la pièce en boudant.   
  
  
Chris et Teresa ouvrirent le sas pour se retrouver dans un laboratoire. La salle était rempli de cadavre de   
chercheurs à différents stades de décomposition. L'un d'eux avait réussi à écrire quelques mots avec son sang   
sur le mur du fond avant de mourir. Chris visitait une autre pièce séparé par une vitre blindée pendant que Teresa   
s'approchait du mur pour lire.   
Teresa Omar m'a tuer ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?   
Non loin de là, l'un des cadavres fut pris d'un tressaillement. Le chercheur se releva doucement en gémissant.   
Puis il s'approcha de Teresa sans faire un bruit et l'attrapa par le cou. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de   
terreur et se mit à courir comme une folle, le zombie toujours accroché à son cou. Se rappelant ses cours   
d'autodéfense, elle se pencha en avant pour projeter son adversaire par-dessus son épaule. Teresa vit nettement   
les bras de son adversaire passer devant elle. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux et qu'elle aperçu les deux membres   
arrachés qui traînaient sur le sol, elle se retourna vers le zombie.   
Teresa Mon Dieu ! Je suis confuse !   
Zombie Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas ! Ce n'est pas grave !   
Teresa Mais je viens tout de même de vous arracher les bras !   
Zombie Oh, vous savez ! Je suis tellement décomposé qu'ils seraient tombés tout seul de toute façon.   
Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se baissa pour remettre ses bras en place. Mais comme c'est un zombie très con, il ne   
lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les ramasser vu qu'il n'en avait plus. Après deux minutes d'essais   
infructueux, il se tourna vers Teresa.   
Zombie Pourriez-vous … C'est extrêmement embarrassant … Pourriez-vous m'aidez, s'il vous plait ?   
Après quelques rafistolages à grand renfort de scotch et de superglue, ils reprirent chacun leur place. Teresa   
poussa alors un cri strident et se mit à courir comme une dératé. Finalement, elle trébucha sur l'un des cadavre.   
Elle se retourna à temps pour voir la mâchoire du zombie s'approcher de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et sa vie   
défila devant ses yeux (en noir et blanc : restriction budgétaire) Un bruit de tonerre retenti alors tout près d'elle.   
Lorsqu'elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, un fusil Remington 22 se trouvait en lieu et place de la mâchoire du   
zombie. Chris la regarda avec un grand sourire.   
Chris J'ai trouvé ce joujou dans la pièce d'à côté. Pas mal, hein ! Un peu bruyant, je te l'accorde mais …   
Un bip résonna dans le labo et le sas commença à s'ouvrir. Teresa écarta son coéquipier de sa route et se lança   
dans un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle récupéra son 9mm et enclencha   
un chargeur. Pendant ce temps, les juges lui accordèrent une note de 9.25 pour son saut tout en finesse. Une   
silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Teresa vida méthodiquement son chargeur sur la chose.   
Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle remarqua avec horreur que la silhouette n'avait pas bronché.   
Silhouette Teresa ?   
Teresa Oh mon Dieu ! Claire !   
Claire Je peux entrer maintenant ?   
Teresa Bien sur. (Prise d'un doute) Mais comment t'as su que c'était moi ?   
Claire T'as tiré un chargeur à bout portant et tu m'as pas touché une seule fois !   
Teresa (dépitée) Aaaah !   
Steve entra à son tour, un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres. Son regard restait fixé sur Claire et il ne semblait   
même pas remarqué la présence des autres dans la pièce. Il portait son MP5 en bandoulière et un caleçon à   
rayure. Un caleçon ?   
Steve (Sortant de sa rêverie) Merde ! Mon pantalon !   
Il reparti en courant par où il était arrivé. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.   
Teresa Eh ben ! Tu lui fait de l'effet !   
Claire En parlant de mec, où est mon frangin ?   
Elle se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle où elle découvrirent Chris dans une position assez inconfortable. En   
effet, le jeune homme, suite à la poussée un peu brutale de sa partenaire, était encastré dans le mur. Elles   
réussirent à le sortir de là et Steve arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils reprirent le chemin tous ensemble.   
  
  
Non loin de là, Jack et Sam continuaient de bouder dans leur coin. Soudain, un rire démoniaque retentit juste   
derrière eux.   
Wesker Waaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa !   
Sam Ca va pas, non !   
Wesker Quoi ?   
Sam J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !   
Wesker Je m'en fout parce que … (accent japonais à deux francs … à trente centimes d'euros) … Je suis le   
méchant. Et je vais tuer la gentille !   
Jack Ca me rappelle quelque chose !   
Sam Moi aussi !   
Jack et Sam Le sketch " bioman " des inconnus !   
Fouillant dans sa poche, le colonel en sorti un cd du live de Lara Fabian et le brandit bien haut. Wesker préféra   
fuit plutôt que d'affronter un tel supplice, au grand soulagement de tous les lecteurs.   
Wesker Je reviendrais ! Et cette fois je vous tuerais tous ! Waaaaaa haaa … ouch !   
Gabe C'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui a foncé dans la porte !   
Sam C'est pas grave ! C'est un méchant !   
Gabe Ah bon !   
Il prit bien soin de passer par-dessus le corps inanimé. Dans le couloir, Lian avait été retenue par une horde de   
zombie et courrait maintenant pour rattraper son coéquipier. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Wesker, il était trop tard. Elle   
s'étala de tout son long en jurant.   
Lian Saleté de méchant assommé par une porte que mon partenaire à ouvert sans vérifier au préalable qu'il n'y   
avait personne derrière (respiration) à la con !   
Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, une grande terreur la saisie. Elle se mit à frissonner avant de parler d'une voix   
faible et chevrotante.   
Lian Je crois que je suis contaminé par le virus ! Je commence à parler comme Gabe !   
Gabe (renfrogné) Ah ah ah !   
Sam Qu'est ce qu'on fait du corps ? (S'apercevant que tout le monde la regarde) J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !   
Jack On le laisse là ! Vu le coup qu'il a pris, il faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'il se réveille.   
Gabe C'est pas ma faute !   
Jack et Sam quittèrent la salle, complètement découragé. Lian suivait juste derrière, le regard vide et le teint pâle.   
Gabe fermait la marche en répétant toutes les cinq secondes que ce n'était pas sa faute.   
Sam Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me turlupine ! Pourquoi avez-vous un cd de Lara Fabian dans la   
poche de votre uniforme ?   
Jack Au cas où je serais capturé par l'ennemi ! (Voyant que Sam n'avait pas compris le rapport) Je suis   
allergique au cyanure.   
  
  
C'est bien tout ça mais que se passe t'il près de la porte. Pour le savoir, retrouvons notre envoyer spécial. Loïs ?   
Loïs Je me trouve en ce moment devant l'un des héros de cette fanfic ! Alors Dr Jackson, pouvez-vous racontez   
à nos amis lecteurs ce qui vous amène ici ?   
Daniel Et bien mademoiselle Lane … Puis-je vous appeler mademoiselle Lane ?   
Loïs Euh … Bah … Si vous voulez !   
Daniel Nous sommes venus sur ce monde pour porter secours aux autochtones. La société Umbrella se sert   
d'eux comme cobaye et nous comptons bien arrêter ces expériences scanda …   
Lawrence Mademoiselle Lane ! Pourriez-vous vous décaler d'un pas sur la gauche ?   
Loïs (l'air perdue) Bien sur !   
Elle sursauta quand le rayon laser la frôla. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir le cadavre du mort-vivant tombé au   
sol. Elle poussa alors un cri très haut perché qui fit vibrer le laboratoire sur ses fondations. Quelques secondes   
plus tard, Superman se posa près de Daniel, l'air renfrogné.   
Superman C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'arriverais à battre Batman aux échecs !   
Lawrence Vous allez pas aider votre copine ?   
Superman Elle se fout dans la merde chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Laissez moi souffler un peu !   
Teal'c, Lawrence et Daniel se mirent à tirer sur la horde de zombie qui continuait à s'approcher de la journaliste.   
Alors que tous semblait perdu, l'homme en pyjama bleu s'interposa entre elle et les monstres. Puis il pris un   
malin plaisir à les faire cramer un par un avec ses yeux laser avant de s'envolé avec Loïs dans ses bras.   
Superman Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Air SuperHéros ! Veuillez attacher vos ceintures …   
Le groupe Tango regarda le tas de cadavre de mort-plus-trop-vivant qui s'entassait le long du corridor menant à   
la porte. Après s'être concerté sur la façon de déblayer le terrain, ils décidèrent de n'en rien faire et retournèrent   
à leur pique-nique.   
  
  
Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'homme au visage tuméfié qui les espionnait Celui-ci revint sur ses pas et hésita   
avant de s'approcher de la porte. Finalement, comme rien ne se passait, il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le seul labo   
que personne n'avait encore visité. (Comme c'est étrange !) Arrivé devant une cuve, il appuya sur le panneau   
déclenchant l'ouverture. La verrière de la cuve se mit à coulisser et Wesker se permit un nouveau rire   
démoniaque.   
Wesker Waaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un avion à   
prendre moi ! Je voudrais pas être en retard pour le prochain resident evil !   
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Derrière lui, une créature de plus de deux mètre posa le pied sur le sol. Le Tyran, l'arme   
biologique ultime de la société Umbrella venait d'être lâchée sur le complexe. Nos héros allaient le sentir passer   
cette fois. Si vous me croyez pas, jouez au jeux résident evil et vous verrez !   
  
  
Claire, Steve, Teresa et Chris sortirent du hangar au moment où Wesker quittait la piste d'envol. Ils regardèrent   
l'avion s'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire. Un bruit de pas pesant retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent très   
lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques. Nos quatre héros se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la créature la plus   
abjecte qu'il aient jamais vu.   
Claire Oh mon Dieu ! C'est …   
Steve C'est …   
Chris C'est …   
Teresa … Célimène ! (Remarquant que personne ne rigole) Pffff ! Aucun sens de l'humour !   
Claire, Steve et Chris C'est le Tyran !   
Une serviette passé autour de son front, le bas du visage mangé par une fourrure noire, le monstre les regardait   
de ses yeux fous. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, sa voix aigrelette glaça le sang de nos héros.   
Tyran Ispice de conasse !   
Vexés, les deux femmes levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent sur le monstre qui ne broncha pas. Les hommes se   
joignirent à la fête avec autant de succès. Le Tyran leva une main munie d'une griffe démesurée. Il savait que ses   
proies ne pouvaient plus lui échapper. Alors, il baissa violemment son bras vers sa première victime.   
Jack Hey ! Tyran !   
Interrompu dans son mouvement, la créature se retourna pour fixer celui qui avait osé interrompre son petit   
déjeuner. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas un mais quatre intrus. Peut-être prendrait-il aussi son déjeuner. Il   
poussa un rugissement de plaisir. Profitant de se cours répits, Jack épaula ce qui ressemblait à un lance-roquettes   
et visa le monstre.   
Jack Game Over !   
Il pressa la détente. Le bretzel fonça droit sur le tyran et alla se figer dans son gosier. La créature se débattit   
quelque instant avant de s'écrouler au sol, raide morte.   
Tous Yeeeeees !   
Jack I'm the best !   
Sam (vers le narrateur) Je peux maintenant ?   
Narrateur Je vais me faire tuer. Mais vous l'avez mérité !   
Gabe De quoi ils parlent ?   
Teresa Je sais pas !   
Claire Moi non plus ! Et toi Steve ?   
Steve Agaga   
Sam Bon ! Je vous laisse ! J'ai … euh … une lessive à faire !   
Jack Attends ! Je vais t'aider !   
Chris Vous voulez un coup de main ?   
Jack et Sam Naaaaaan !   
Sam Merci ! On va se débrouiller !   
Les deux membres de SG1 quittèrent le hangar et se dirigèrent en courant vers la première chambre qu'ils   
trouvèrent.   
Claire C'est beau l'amour !   
Steve la prit au mot et l'emmena avec lui vers la première chambre qu'ils trouvèrent. Chris et Teresa suivirent   
quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard. Lian regarda Gabe qui la fixait avec un air de chien battu. Je ne sais pas   
si c'est les différentes épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée qui l'avait fragilisé psychologiquement mais le   
fait est qu'elle accepta la proposition silencieuse de son coéquipier. Espérons qu'elle ne le regrettera pas !   
  
  
Daniel Qu'est ce qu'ils font à votre avis ?   
Teal'c Je ne sais pas Daniel Jackson !   
Lawrence Y a plus de biscuits apéritifs ?   
Daniel Désolé ! J'avais faim ! (Se tournant vers Teal'c) Alors ?   
Teal'c Carré d'as !   
Daniel Et merde !   
Lawrence Tiens ! C'est quoi ce bouton ?   
Fatalement, il appuya dessus pour savoir à quoi il servait. (C'est la séquence de fin immuable de tous les resident   
evil ! On ne pouvait pas y échapper !)   
Voix féminine The self destruct sequence has been activated ! All personnal must evacuate immediatly !   
Lawrence Oups !   
Teal'c Je confirme Lawrence Mujari !   
Daniel se précipita vers le DHD et tapa les coordonnées de la terre. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent bientôt dans le   
corridor. Le reste de la troupe apparu, Gabe en tête. Ils passèrent tous la porte quelques secondes avant que le   
complexe n'explose.   
Gabe C'était pas ma faute ! J'étais même pas là quand … ouch … saleté de rampe à la con !   
  
  
FIN 


End file.
